


When the world's a bit amiss

by the100vaticancameos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100vaticancameos/pseuds/the100vaticancameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty spot each other on a bus, and are intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty meet. There's a bus involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this a while ago, but just edited it pretty heavily. I'm going to tackle the second chapter and then maybe pick this up again. I have some more ideas now, we'll see how it goes.

Monty sat on the bus. Staring out the window, he didn’t think of anything. As it traveled along, he let his body sway with the gentle moving rhythm. The bus glided smoothly to a stop, and Monty noticed the bright warmth of the sun. As it began to pull away, he heard a voice.

“Hey, wait up!”  
The bus shuttered to a stop, bouncing all of the passengers back.  
“Sorry” a breathless voice apologized, as a messy looking boy ran up the stairs. His hands were full of papers, and his backpack, slung over one shoulder, had stuff spilling out of it. He balanced his books precariously on one knee as he dug through his pockets, looking for spare quarters as the bus idled in wait. Finally finding what he needed, the messy boy gathered up his things and marched to the back of the bus. Monty rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, steepling his fingers. He raised his eyebrows as the boy sat down across from him, facing him directly. As he began to gather his things, Monty realized that what he thought was a trick of the light was nothing of the kind. This strange boy was wearing goggles on his head!  
...  
Jasper sank into his seat, gathering his belongings. Or, he attempted to gather his things. It was a process. He had never been terribly organized, but what with all his art supplies, it became a little much to manage. After a few minutes of fumbling, he managed to get everything away and have a sketchbook and pencil on his lap. He looked up to see who he was sitting across from, and was surprised to see the boy staring at him. Jasper quickly looked down, as one does when accidentally making eye contact with a stranger, but then he did a double take. The boy sitting across from him was...really quite cute.  
...  
Monty scrambled for something, anything! A way to start a conversation, or to casually move and sit next to the boy across from him. At a loss, he went to what he usually did in awkward social situations, his phone.  
It wasn’t like he was playing Candy Crush or anything. He went to the physical mechanics of the phone. He had started off with the world’s crappiest flip phone from Walmart, as it also had the cheapest plan. That had been a month ago. He had started replacing it, piece by piece, until he had a sleek looking phone. It was slim, light, had a large screen, fit in his pocket, and, according to the phone company, was still the crappy flip phone.  
He had built most of it by hand, buying cheap, broken bits of iPhones or Androids and fixing them up so his phone looked top of the line. Whenever conversation lagged, or he felt uncomfortable with the situation, he would pull it out, and the immediate question that followed was “What kind of phone is that?” It looked like spy tech, and worked twice as well. Monty had one more piece to add, and modest though he was, he very much wanted to impress...goggle boy.  
With a few smooth movements, he whipped out his phone, screwdriver, and final tiny piece. He unscrewed the back, and deftly attached the new piece. It was done in a matter of seconds, and Monty looked up at goggle boy to gauge his interest.  
...  
Jasper was suitably impressed. He wasn’t great with tech, but he knew that whatever this boy had done was NOT easy, no matter how simple he had made it look. So Jasper, also wanting to impress, flipped to a new sheet of paper and began to sketch Monty.  
The likeness was perfect. He caught Monty looking out the window, in a rare moment of calm. He could quickly tell that Monty was a shy, socially awkward person, whose face was usually wrinkled with worry.  
Jasper finished the picture, scrawled his name, number, and the words “Lunch tomorrow?” at the top, and dropped it in Monty’s lap as he stepped off the bus. It wasn’t even his stop, it had just seemed more dramatic.  
Monty grinned hugely at Jasper through the window as the bus pulled away.  
...  
MG: Jasper, eh?  
JJ: Yep, and ur name is?  
MG: Monty Green, at ur service.  
JJ: ...That’s adorable  
MG: Cause Jasper Jordan’s a lot better.  
JJ: Yea, well. Lunch?  
MG: When and where?  
JJ: I was thinking around lunchtime somewhere that serves food?  
MG: I hope that was implied.  
JJ: 1:30 @ that cafe on 23rd  
MG: I know the 1. C u there.  
...  
Monty was petrified.  
Jasper was also nervous, but not one to show it.   
Monty arrived first, as he was apt to do. Never one without entertainment, he pulled out a rubiks cube, studied it for a minute, then shut his eyes and began to work on it from memory. He felt Jasper sit down in front of him and snapped his eyes open. Blushing furiously, he tried to stuff it in his backpack, but Jasper grabbed his arm.

“You were almost done, don’t let me interrupt.”  
Monty grinned and shut his eyes again. 30 seconds later, Jasper burst into applause, startling the other customers around them. “That was easily one of the most impressive things I’ve seen. Ever,” he clarified. Monty’s blushed deepened and he ducked his head, putting the solved rubik's cube away. “Where’d you learn to do that?”  
Monty mumbled something unintelligible. Jasper looked at him questioningly.

“Taught myself” Monty said again. 

“Holy crap, that’s incredible!” Jasper was amazed, and totally smitten.

“You want to talk about incredible?” Monty’s eyes brightened. He pulled the picture of him that Jasper had drawn out of his pockets. “THIS is incredible!”  
Now it was Jasper’s turn to blush. 

“It’s just a sketch, I didn’t even have any colour with me.”  
Monty snorted.  
“If you eat lunch with me then we can go to the park around the corner and I’ll draw you for real,” Jasper offered.

“Ok” Monty grinned.

A minute later, the waitress came by with menus and they both quickly ordered, soup for Jasper and a sandwich for Monty. They ate quickly, chatting, laughing, and getting to know each other. When they were finished, the waitress came by again with dessert menus. Monty ordered a rich chocolate cake, and Jasper a cherry pie. They ate, enjoyed, laughed, teased, and joked until they were both finished.  
...  
After finishing up and splitting the bill, Jasper and Monty began walking to the park around the corner. Monty stopped just before they entered the park’s gates, pulling on Jasper’s arm.

“Don’t you need to go get your supplies?” he questioned.

“Nope, always have ‘em with me,” Jasper explained.  
Monty smiled a little and released Jasper’s arm.

They quickly found a bench in the shade. The day was hot, and they both wanted to be out of the sun. Jasper pulled a sketchbook and a pencil case out of his messy backpack. Both were in perfect condition and looked brand new, Monty eyed them suspiciously.

“Considering the state of your other belongings, those look unusually well cared for.”

“Ah, but an artist always takes good care of his supplies.”  
Monty shrugged, how would he know?

Jasper flipped to a blank page on the pad, Monty cleared his throat.

“I don’t think I can simile for as long as it’s going to take you to draw me.”  
Jasper agreed, tapping his pencil against his lips. 

“Yep, it’s probably better if you’re doing something. I can still draw you well, I might ask you to look up from time to time.”  
Monty nodded and fished around in his backpack for something, he pulled out a tiny circuit board and some tools in a plastic bag. Jasper shook his head, laughing, and started to sketch.

“I supposed you always have some electronics with you” he surmised, not looking up.

“Yep” agreed Monty. “I pretty much never go anywhere without them.”

“Same, I never leave the house without some art supplies and a bag of marshmallows.”  
Monty looked up, his face twisted in confusion.

“I’m sorry, did you say ‘marshmallows’?” 

“Yep.” Jasper reached into his bag. “Want one?”  
Monty looked astonished, then laughed and nodded his head. He stuck out his hand, but Jasper, with a wicked grin on his face, shook his head until Monty put his hand down. Then, without warning, the threw the treat in a wobbly ark towards Monty’s face. Monty, finally comprehending, reached out at the last second and caught it in his mouth. Smiling, Jasper went back to his drawing, and Monty chewed contentedly for a moment before swallowing and returning to his circuit board, after a second, Jasper attempted some conversation;

“You’ve got good reflexes, play sports?”

Monty shrugged. “I’ve taken martial arts, I supposed that gives me pretty good reflexes.”

“That’s cool” said Jasper, “I’ve never tried martial arts, I’m a runner myself.”

Monty sucked in a breath.  
“Oh I hate running! That’s why I learned how to kick and punch, because I never wanted to run away from the fights!”  
Jasper looked up and laughed, and Monty smiled. Jasper thought that was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the clichés.

Half an hour later, Jasper put down his sketch pad and looked at Monty with a serious eye. Monty, hearing the scratching of Jasper’s pencil stop, looked up from his work.

“You done?” he questioned.

“Almost,” announced Jasper, “I just need to add some colour, come over to the sun so I can see better?”  
Monty nodded and pushed himself up off the grass. 

They sat in the grass a few feet away, Monty picking at a blade of grass distractedly, Jasper switching pencils like a madman. Monty was twitchy. Sitting in one position or another, excited to see what Jasper had done. He gave up and decided to watch Jasper work. At least, he intended to, but he ended up just staring at Jasper. He watched every movement of his face, watched how Jasper blinked fewer times when he drew. At last, Jasper looked up and caught Monty watching.

“I’m done, wanna see?”  
Monty nodded vigorously and scooted over to be next to Jasper. Jasper held the paper flat against his chest before slowly lowering it so Monty could see. He shut his eyes so he wouldn’t be able to see Monty’s reaction. After a full minute of silence, he cracked an eye to see Monty’s face. Monty was staring open mouthed at the sheet of paper.

“Jasper...” Monty trailed off, “It looks like me.”  
Jasper was taken aback.

“Well,” he stammered, “That’s kind of the point.”

“No, no” Monty rushed to correct himself. “I mean, it looks like a picture of me, like a photograph!” He started to babble, eyes jumping from the picture to Jasper. “It’s like one of those drawings that artists work for months on and can do. It’s incredible! I can’t understand how you did something like this in such a short time!” 

Monty wasn’t exaggerating, and Jasper, smug idiot that he was, knew it.  
...  
They had been sitting the in park for an hour, talking about drawing, when Jasper’s phone rang.

“Hello? Oh, hi Mum! Nothing much, just hanging out. Oh you are? Really? ok, I’ll meet you at home? Yeah, yeah. ok, ok. Wait, mum? Can I bring a friend? Cool, cool, see you then.”  
Monty looked at him in silence, eyebrows raised. Jasper filled him in. “My mum’s coming home tonight. She spent the week in Ireland and apparently caught an early flight home. I’m really excited to see her. And you’re coming to dinner.”

Monty went with it.  
...  
Camilla Jordan was exactly the lady you would expect to raise a boy like Jasper. She had white blonde hair cut into a short bob, dyed dark blonde at the tips. She was short, maybe 5 feet, and full of energy. She had an infectious smile and laugh, and was a wonderful cook.  
When Monty arrived for dinner, she pulled open the door wearing a green apron pulled over a 50’s style blue dress. Jasper ran up behind her, goggles slipping off his head a little. 

“Monty!” she exclaimed, “I’m so happy you’re here! Come in, come in! Dinner will be ready in five.” 

Monty stepped into the house. It was warm and smelled amazing. He had stepped inside a living room, with handmade blankets and pillows thrown over the couch and chairs. It was clearly a well loved, lived in room.  
“Come in, sit down!” Camilla shouted from the kitchen. “Jasper, can you help me grab some plates?” She gave Monty a serious look from where he had gotten up to follow Jasper. “Sit down.”  
Monty put his hands up and laughed, he didn’t know what to say.  
...  
Halfway through a dinner full of laughing and conversation, Monty leaned over and whispered in Jasper's ear.  
“Your mom is kind of the best.” Jasper nodded and grinned. Camilla, having overheard, rolled her eyes and went back to eating. 

“So,” she said, after a moment, “Monty, can you tell me a little about yourself?”

“Uh sure,” he said, sharing a glance with Jasper. “I go to a school in the city, I’m really into mechanics and computers, and I live with my parents on the Northside.” 

Camilla smiled, “Oh, that nice. What do your parents do?”

Monty took a deep breath, this was an awkward question for him to answer. “Well, I have two dads, a-a-and they own a restaurant together. We live in the apartment over it. I don’t know what their titles are, but I guess they manage it. I mean, neither of them works in the kitchen or anything...” Monty knew he was babbling. Camilla reached over and placed a comforting hand on top of his.

Jasper took that as his cue to jump in. “Mom, are you finished?” He didn’t wait for her answer as he started gathering up the plates.

“ah, no, Jasper, stop” Camilla demanded, playfully smacking his hand, “I’ll get the plates. Go...” she trailed off, searching for an idea. “Go get some ice cream with Monty.”  
Jasper grinned and swung his jacket off the back of his chair. He raised his eyebrows to Monty in a “yes?” fashion.  
Monty jumped up, happy to go along. As they walked out the door, Camilla yelled after them, “and if you don’t pick me up a pint of mint chip, I’m never going to let you hear the end of it!” Jasper shook his head at his mom’s antics. Without thinking, he grabbed Monty’s hand as they ran out to his car. Realizing what he’d done, he pulled his hand back as if he’s burned himself. Monty looked down, disappointed. Once they’d reached Jasper’s car, Monty reached over and grabbed Jasper’s hand again. Jasper sat there, and stared at their clasped hands. After a second, he burst out laughing.

“This is lovely but I really need both hands to drive!” Monty cracked up, and let him take the wheel.  
...  
As soon as they got out of the car, Jasper pounced on Monty’s hand. Monty let him hold it as they walked toward the ice cream shop, fluorescent light and blasts of cold air spilling out of the door. A few steps away from the entrance, and still shadowed in darkness, Monty pulled Jasper to a stop. He laced Jasper’s fingers through his own and then put his other hand around Jasper’s. Jasper watched as Monty did this, eyes blinking slowly. Monty pulled Jasper’s hand up to his lips and kissed it, very gently. Then again, a little harder. With his mouth still covered by Jasper’s hand, Monty mumbled,  
“Come on, let’s get some ice cream.”  
Jasper shook his head, a little confused but very pleased to be so close to Monty. He released his fingers, and slung his arm around Monty’s skinny shoulders as they walked into the sugar-scented air of the ice cream shop. 

Picking flavors was the hardest part. Jasper eventually landed on chocolate, and, after a minute of deliberation, Monty did as well.  
Once they had their cones, they walked outside to eat them. The night was warm and perfect, so both boys enjoyed taking a stroll. Jasper finished his scoops quickly, as did Monty, but neither of them wanted to go back. It wasn’t particularly late, so they walked. 

“I don’t like that I’m shorter than you," announced Monty  
“There’s literally nothing I can do about that.”  
“I know, I just don’t like it.” Monty pulled Jasper to a stop and stared up at him. Jasper sucked in a breath. Monty had such beautiful eyes. Jasper reached over and brushed Monty’s hair out of his eyes. He wanted to see them.  
“Jas...” Monty dropped his gaze and looked away. Jasper smiled.  
“Am I not being obvious enough? Here...” Jasper reached over and kissed Monty directly on the lips. He pushed hard on Jasper's mouth and soon they were making out, kissing hard and had hands in each other’s hair. After a minute, Monty stepped away.  
“I think,” Jasper said, looking critically at Monty, “that I got it.”  
Monty was confused. “Got what?”  
“Oh, you had some chocolate on your mouth, I had to get it off somehow.” Jasper explained with mock seriousness.  
“You dork” Monty muttered, reaching up to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. That was trash. I am trash. They're dorks and I just wanted to write them more because they are so cute and everything they do is so cute! One more normal chapter and then stuff is going to get very, very odd. I think. Apologies for all of the typos. I type really fast writing fics, and sometimes I mess up.
> 
> Updated: Changed my mind again. This is a great place to end the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! I have more coming in a few days, I hope. Let me know what you think, or if you like it!


End file.
